Smile
by yaminokaitou
Summary: Shuichi is bummed out because he once again messed up on a band concert and Tohma is ticked off at him. He goes to Yuki for comfort, but Yuki, well...read it and find out


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi, or any of its characters. ;-;

AN: If you've read my other Gravi story, you'll notice there are really identical. That is because this was my first version, which I lost to LJ...or thought I lost. If it sounds crappy it's because I wrote it during English class (bad, bad me. Writing stories when I should be paying attention ;;)....But I hope you like it anyway.

And if you like it, please comment.

Let the story begin.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight, you're upset because you jacked up during a performance and now K-san is pissed?"

"Uh huh". Shuichi nodded his pink head up and down, tears growing in his violet eyes.

Yuki sighed, and leaned back against his couch, letting the information sink in. He rested the palm of his hand against his head, trying to stop a huge headache from growing. It was always like this with the kid-always the same damn problems, the same damn nuisances. Sometimes he wondered why he even kept this up....  
  
Shuichi's eyes met with Yuki's golden. In them Yuki could see not only the faint traces of teardrops, but another thing glimmered dimly in them, hope.  
  
It'd be so easy to dump this kid, but still....

"Well..."Yuki replied slowly.

Shuichi perked up from his seat besides Yuki, eyes staring at him intently. Shuichi would hang onto to every word Yuki spoke, and Yuki full well knew that. That's why it was so hard for him to say this next line, but it had to be done.  
  
"What are you, a five year old?" he snorted, "It's far too immature for someone your age to be shitting up the stage with babyish thoughts like yours."  
Yuki felt Shuichi's body slump besides him on the couch. If he had had any remaining pride, it was now extinguished.

"So what should I do then?" Shuichi's voice came out as a whine. Yuki sighed. His head by now was pounding, even in all his attempts to block out the headache. "Damn," he muttered. He got up, ignoring the boy besides him, and headed for the fridge.  
  
He opened the fridge, and found that shockingly it was full. Ever since Shuichi had arrived, he'd never seen the fridge full, Shuichi managed to swipe the whole thing clean in a half hour. 'He must really be depressed' he thought to himself. Still, Shuichi's problems were not any of his business; they only had to do with Shuichi and his band...not related to him...  
  
But then again... Shuichi's still form lay in a dormant like state on the couch, glazed eyes staring up at the ceiling absently. Yuki almost felt bad. Almost.

He sighed, then shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was just about to do....

"I...I wouldn't worry about it," he said hastily, coming to rest beside Shuichi.

Shuichi looked at him hopefully, but Yuki couldn't bear to meet his eyes. Not after the way he had treated him. Not after the way he'd shot the poor boy down earlier.

At those words, Shuichi leapt up, all energy restored.

"You mean it, Yuki?" his eyes glittered with excitement.

Yuki shrugged, still not meeting his eyes.

"Take what you want from it" he muttered, trying to hide a smile.

He caught Shuichi frowning suspiciously at him. Then a smile grew on the boy's face.

"I saw it," Shuichi shouted triumphantly, "I saw you smile!"

Yuki felt heat rise to his cheeks. "You didn't see anything, baka."

Shuichi smirked, "You can't hide it forever, Yuki. I know what I saw."

He slid across the wooden floor in a pair of pale, white socks. "Bye-bye for now, Yuki."

Yuki's eyes grew wide, "Where are you going, baka?!"

Shuichi hid a menacing smile. "Ohh, just to make some phone calls..."

And with that he rushed out of the room.

Yuki put a hand up to his head, "dmn kid..."

Sighing, he heard Shuichi's voice echo from down the hall.

"Oh, yes, he did!" Shuichi's gleeful babbling insisted, "He smiled. My Yuki smiled!"

Yuki shook his head. He'd deal with the accursed kid later.

For now..... He sat down on the couch, trying to drown out the cries of Shuichi across the room.

For now, he was going to get some sleep.


End file.
